1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness machine technology and more particularly, to an adjustable pedal assembly for fitness machine which allows adjustment of the pitch between the two pedals thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fitness has become an increasingly popular sport in today's modern society. In order to improve the efficiency of fitness, so many people will use a fitness machine to assist exercises. However, most people overlook the possibility that using a fitness machine in an incorrect posture not only cannot well train the muscles, but also easily lead to joint wear or sports injuries such as muscle strain.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional fitness machine. This design of fitness machine comprises an elongated base frame 10, an operating member 11 mounted at a front side of the elongated base frame 10, a seat 12 slidably adjustably supported on the elongated base frame 10, and two pedals 13,14 bilaterally mounted at the elongated base frame 10 between the operating member 11 and the seat 12. In application, the user is sitting on the seat 12 with the feet of the legs rested on the pedals 13,14 and the hands holding the operating member 11, and then pulling the operating member 11 in direction toward the chest and then releasing the pulling force from the operating member 11 without leaving the hands from the operating member 11, and then repeating this operating cycle again and again.
Because different users have different body sizes, every user must adjust the fitness machine for best fit before exercise. However, this conventional fitness machine simply allows the user to adjust the distance between the seat 12 and the pedals 13,14 but not allows adjustment of the transverse distance between the two pedals 13,14 to match with the distance between the feet of the user's two legs. Thus, this prior art design of fitness machine is still not very easy to use, and even can affect exercising safety.